Shattering Fate
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: After the Grand Prix Finals, things went spiraling down and somehow, they wishes to be given another chance to make things better and then it is given. The catch? To stop Katsuki Yuuri's devastating performance at Sochi 2015 and his retirement. But fate won't make it easier for them as the past they have return is far from different than before. Time Travel. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**FANDOM:** Yuri! On Ice

 **TITLE:** Shattering Fate

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** Victuuri/Victuri (Victor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri) and some various if you squint harder.

 **GENRE(S):** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Angst, Family, Romance and Mystery

 **RATING:** T (I might raise up the rating for various reason, nothing explicit or sensual scenes… It's more likely how the story goes something twisted in the later chapters)

 **SUMMARY:** After the Grand Prix Finals, things went spiraling down and somehow, they wishes to be given another chance to make things better and then it is given. The catch? To stop Katsuki Yuuri's devastating performance at Sochi 2015 and his retirement. But fate won't make it easier for them as the past they have return is far from different than before. Time Travel. AU.

 **WARNING(S):** Language, OCC-ness, PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), Depression, Anxiety & Panic Attacks, Implied Dark themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Hints of Attempted Suicides, Self-Harm, Self-doubt, Low Self-Esteem, Confusion, Plot Holes, Slow Build and Unbeta'ed!

 **NOTE(S):**

This story is inspired from various sound track of ONE OK ROCK – mainly 'Wherever You Are', 'Ending Song', 'Re:make', 'The Beginning', 'Mighty Long Fall' and 'Clock Strikes'. And from my KNB story 'Silhouette of Time' format.

It won't be quite light hearted theme like in the canon which doesn't have much of angst – as this story will have a few dose of implied dark theme, see the warnings but nothing explicit and a good dose of Angst.

Describing things, places and appearances isn't my forte so don't expect much of it. I'll simply do the basis when it's absolute necessary.

Figure Skating won't be the forefront but there will be some as it won't be YOI without it. The main focus is the slow build among characters and unraveling the mysteries.

Also take note this an AU (Alternate Universe), so it will never completely follow the canon series but there will be some scenes inspired from it.

There will be one or two OC's but they are necessary for the plot.

Chapter length can be either short or long.

English isn't my native language so there be errors (grammars, typos, run-on sentences, tenses and etc.) and limited vocabulary.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own YOI

…

* * *

 **Prologue: Clock Strikes Backward**

* * *

"You – Just who the hell you are?!"

"Me? Who knows? I'm abomination, someone should never existed in these place yet here I am. Just my presence causes quite a rift against time and it changes a lot of things when I should clearly avoided it but what can I do all is to wish to make things better – and yet the total irony, I am the one who ruins everything from the beginning."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Katsuki Yuuri is a dark horse, a sudden storm on the horizon, an unknown obstacle to overcome… He must be eliminated."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been an unending chain of surprises."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"But, what if I don't have the ability surprises anyone anymore?"

"That's fine. Just stay who you are."

"But…"

"You're not obliged to those things anymore plus you've already give me quite a lot of surprises (heart attack) during your stay."

"Yuuri…"

"So, Thank you. Victor."

…

"After the Final, let's end this…"

.

.

.

It hurts.

.

.

.

I'm so tired…

…

 _Why?_

…

"You've done more than enough for me, Victor. Thanks to you. I was able to give my everything I had to my last season."

"Thank you for everything, Victor"

"Thank you for being my coach."

"…"

.

"You really did resigned." She duly noted. "They (he) are angry or more likely upset at your abrupt retirement."

There was no respond not that she was expecting one so she continues on.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Tell me, they did not know why you resign at figure skating did they not? Especially him? You did not tell him anything at all, am I right?"

"No, they didn't know anything especially Victor. None of them known the truth about this decision of mine."

"You know… I believe it would be better if you tell them – even just half-truths. At least none of you are hurting right now."

"…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I am not lying and there is no mistake. I cannot refute my statement. Your fiancé's injury is irreversible. He can no longer walk ever again nor compete. I am sorry for your loss."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Are you okay? Miss…"

"Ah. Thank you, young man."

"It's nothing."

"Um…What is it?"

"You're in pain."

"Eh?"

"I can hear your anguish… you heart being shreds into pieces. Your soul crying in misery. Tell me, young man. What brings you so much anguish?"

"Mistakes that cannot undone. Time, I can no longer go back."

"Guilt and Regret, huh? Those two were powerful emotions that can swallowed you alive. But, there is one thing you are mistaken, young man… Nothing is impossible. Life is an endless chains of surprises and in the end it might surprises you as well."

"What?"

"Good luck, Katsuki Yuuri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course, I do."

Liar. You don't love me anymore…

Those words were just in the tip of his tongue but he can't seem to bring himself to say any of it.

So in the end, he just kept everything in silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're lying … He won't! He is not gone. I won't accept this!"

…

"I – We didn't know."

.

.

.

"Of course you didn't know. He never wanted you to know these world. It's far too dark and cruel for you."

.

" _ **Oh god… It's all my fault. I can't even save him… For all I wanted was to save him and asked for his forgiveness."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Are you happy?"

"…"

That's more than enough answer for him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **I'm letting you go."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sometimes love is never been enough.**

…

" **Our regrets and sorrows showed me happiness in even greater amount and also, they taught me the fact that you would always be right next to me."**

…

"You, young men… have quite a problem there. Tell you what… if I could give you the chance to make things right… to go back in the past will you take it regardless of the consequences?"

It sounded insane. Surreal, a prank yet they are all willing to risk and gamble against this one life chance to rewrite the past.

.

.

.

.

.

There respond is a resolute. "Yes."

.

.

Her lips quirked up as if she expected nothing less. "Very well."

.

.

.

.

.

"All of you will restart from where it started… but since I am generous – I'll give you an unlimited chances. Sounds good? No, unless you guys make it right… you won't get out in the loop. It might break you and drives you insane at the never ending-spiraling events. That is your consequences. It's all up to you but risk and stake are much higher than ever."

…

"After all fate and time is something you must tampered with."

…

"Good luck in your journey, you'll need that…"

…

"Oh? I forgot to tell them – that the past they will return to – is far different than they are used to. Oh, well. At least, they'll make things much entertaining than usual."

.

.

.

"How kind of you to make consequences lightly."

"You think so? It might look like that but I assure it must harder than it looks like. Plus, that young man will never want them to suffer any further."

"But, you will let them suffer in this process."

"Very true. Even so, in the end they will grow much mature than ever."

"You become attach."

.

.

"I think I have asked the same thing with him or give a hint about going back in time but unlike them, he flatly refused. What peculiar child."

"But regardless of that – you did the opposite. You opposed his wishes for your own entertainment."

"Who knows."

…

" _ **Humpty Dumpty sat on wall;  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put Humpty together again."**_

…

* * *

 **End of Prologue…**

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This prologue (idea) is extracted from my other KNB fandom entitled 'Silhouette of Time' – read it and you'll see the similarities in some lines and the format. This is a filler some sort. The scene from above was a clue from the past events and future events towards the beginning and end. It wasn't a chronological order rather it was arrange randomly.

Suggestions and Recommendations are welcome and appreciated.

Please don't forget to Review and Comment 3

P.S- Can anyone give a good list of Yuri! On Ice fanfics? Especially the one Katsuki is confident? Some time travel ones? Thanks!

P.S – Can anyone tell me why in the fandom Katsuki's first name turn into Yuuri than Yuri? Thank you!

 **Written:** 2/10/2017 – 6:52 pm, Friday

 **Word Count:** 1,017


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattering Fate**

 **Warning(s):** Language, Angst (Lots), OCC-ness, PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), Anxiety & Panic Attacks, Hints of Depression, Low Self-Esteem, Self-Doubt, Slight Violence (For there will be blood in this chapter), Self-Harm (Mostly cutting), Suicidal Thoughts, Self-Deprecation/Hate, CONFUSION, PLOT HOLES, SLOW BUILD, SLASH and UNBETA'ED!

 **Important note:** I'm sorry for the late chapter but I have a good reason behind it – after so much debate and a lot of thinking – I have decided to make a mini-arc (for five chapter or less) of how things went down between Yuuri and co. (Mostly especially at him and Victor) before going straight at the time travel and vague time loop. But, there will be things left unanswered for example about Yuuri's strange behavior/secret – those things will be eventually answered as the story progress.

The mini-arc inspiration is the song **'Mighty Long Fall'** performed by ONE OK ROCK and each chapter will be kind of a drabble-style for I am no good at long chapters; I tend to babble unimportant things.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot of the story and some OC's will eventually appear due in time.

…

* * *

 **Arc 1: Together, I, as We Fall Apart into Nothing but a Dream**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

" _ **Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The most massive characters are seared by scars."**_

 **-Khalil Gibran-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuri stared blankly at the brown envelope in his hands, as he his mind completely shut down, barely registering the voice speaking at him through his phone.

"– _And that is why you need to consider it! Yuuri! Are you there? Are you even listening to me at all?! You must –"_

Just hearing the frantic and rapid instruction gives him another headache not even an hour of taking a painkiller due having a massive one upon waking up.

"– _leave! You can't skate –"_

What? Leave? Leave Victor and skating? Did he hear it right? That he must leave Victor and he can't skate anymore? Impossible. That thought is simply unforgivable. Unthinkable. He can't do that. _Not_ to Victor, _Not_ to the people who **believes** in him when he didn't. He must thrive more, not abandon their (his) hopes and dream to exceed and succeed just because of this mess.

" _Yuuri! I'm certain they understand! Victor will understand, so please don't –"_

"I'm sorry." He cut short the person in his phone then he hang up before he/she can retort back, totally shutting his phone off.

Victor might be worried at not be able at contacting him but, he seriously don't want to talk at anyone right now especially he might lash out at him and he didn't want that to happen – it is unfair.

As he turn to leave the cramped and forsaken building, he came, face to face with the wide-eyed of Sara Crispino who's staring at him with something akin to horror and disbelief.

 _Shit._

He had forgotten that his phone is on a speaker-mode when he's talking on the other line.

The woman had heard everything. A double shit, then.

"Yuuri. You –" She started but the male figure skater beat her off.

"Whatever you heard today. Don't tell it to anyone, am I clear?" He sounded harsh, rude and cruel even, at the tone he was using but it is necessary. No one must know, when the woman failed to answer him, he repeated himself with much firm tone. "Am I clear, Miss Crispino?"

"Ah! Y-Yes, I understand!"

"Good," Yuuri give her a curt nod before dashing off towards the exit, not bothering to wait her reply.

…

In his way back to his and Victor's hotel, he was cornered by the same female Russian-figure skaters at the China Cup whom Victor have a brief conversation. He known them – they were one of the people who hated him as Victor become his coach, for them he stolen Victor in the ice and for once, he agrees with them as he remembered the look in Victor's eyes as he watch the performance of his (Yuuri's) fellow competitors.

They taunt and mock his skills as a figure skater and everything.

It's same, old insults –

 _Useless._

 _Weak._

 _Worthless._

 _Pathetic._

 _Pig._

 _Fat._

 _Faggot._

It was nothing new. The usual that he had gotten used of them. At first, he was effected by the same words but now, all he can feel is numb and hollowness.

Seeing that, their words has no effect at him – they've changed tactics. They sneers threats at him, viciously at how they would destroy him and his career for stealing Victor from them.

Still, they have gotten no reaction from him, so in the end they leave him alone. For now, that is.

That would be his first mistake – shrugging off their threats as nothing but words.

Soon, Yuuri will regret his decision to bury the confrontation in the back of his mind. He will find it on the hard way. But, he just simply can't bring himself to care anything at all especially when he was too numb and empty at everything.

He needs to talk with Victor.

He must end this before it's too late.

* * *

"After the Final, let's end this…"

Yuuri knows he had taken Victor off-guard at the sudden words came out from his mouth and the other can do was blink at him, owlishly and mutter a simple. "Eh?" As if he wasn't fully registering Yuuri's words and probably that is the case.

It hurts.

It hurts to blurt out those words at Victor. Knowing, the man had done more than enough for him and here, he was now being himself – selfish at the abrupt decision of his retirement.

Yet…

Yuuri recalled Victor's experession during the performance earlier – the longing and excitement at skating on the ice; it can never be fake. Those were real. Victor missed at competing, skating with their fellow skaters. Victor belongs at the ice, he was born to there – he wasn't Yuuri's. He can't stay by his side, no matter how much Yuuri wished him to.

"You've done more than enough for me, Victor. Thanks to you, I was able to give my everything I had to my last season."

"Yuuri, what are you –"

"Thank you for everything, Victor," He bowed down his head at the still, shell-shocked Victor Nikiforov. "Thank you for being my coach."

"…"

A tense silence passed between them and Victor hasn't utter a single word yet. While, Yuuri remained bowing down his head and then, something happen made him glance up – as droplet of tears falls down in front of him – Victor is crying.

"Victor?"

"Damn," A curse word, was Victor first words and it looks like he wasn't even registering he was crying. "I didn't expect Katsuki Yuuri to be such a selfish human being."

"Right," Yuuri agreed, absent-mindedly. "I made this selfish decision on my own. I'm retiring." He wanted nothing more than to take back his words but he knows he can't and he must let Victor go. It's for Victor's sake, his – no everyone's sake even they didn't see him that, even they will have no idea the real reason behind it.

At least, he would do them a tremendous favor at doing this even it means hurting them first.

And maybe, someday, they will eventually find out and understand why he did he wish to retire, but for now, he would act as a villain that hurts the legend itself.

If it's more possible Victor cried more and he can't help but be enthralled by it. Wow. He must be truly sick (which he is –) if he finds Victor's tears fascinating.

The next happening was fast, blurred and filled with shouting at one another – In which both of them raise their voice saying hurtful words to make the other back off, they didn't mean any of it. But words are much worse and sharper weapon than physical action – it cuts too deep whether you did mean it or not.

In the end, they decided to make their own decisions after his free skate.

* * *

Yuuri, skates beautifully, flawlessly and with absolute perfection at the Final.

He shown the world that Victor being his coach isn't futile and worthless. That, all of their hard work isn't useless, and tonight's performance proves that – as he also breaks Victor's record, the living legend itself.

And when, Victor told him or implied he will return skating – he was escalated at first, then all he can feel inside is turmoil and shallow triumph.

He had gotten what he wanted but it doesn't make him feel any better.

So he doesn't stop Victor at talking with his former (soon-to-be-once-again-coach) Yakov and Yurio – he was aware at mentioning his retirement at the teen will fire his determination to succeed and exceed him and Victor – a show, a calling at what he will left behind once he retires.

Well, he was right – Yurio or Yuri Plisetsky had managed to overcome his score with just twelve points margin.

The teen had beat him and Victor's record, and won against all odds. Yet, he looks pissed and unhappy at the outcome. It wasn't the victory he was hoping for.

"Oi. Katsudon! I'll certainly kick your ass next time!" Was the words came from Yurio after the awards.

The only response he gotten from Yuuri was a small smile and slight wave of acknowledgement.

Despite Yurio's harsh exterior, Yuuri can see as plain as day, the concern in those emerald eyes of the gold medalist for him. He was torn if he was to leave him alone or stay – Yuuri won't fault him for his sudden concern; he wasn't acting his unusual self – well, he was acting like his old self: timid, closed-off and strange.

Fortunately, Victor came back to cement his final decision; both the Russian skaters share an eye contact before giving each other a curt nod.

Yuuri took a deep breath and face Victor once he was certain Yurio is out of range.

He had made up his mind. "I'll skate with you."

And that was more enough to make the most wanted bachelor in the world into crying mess.

Unbeknownst to him, his decision to skate once more time will be his second mistake – when things went spiraling down.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Seriously, I'm still unsatisfied with this chapter no matter how many times I have re-written this. But, I'll make up in the next chapter.

I'm searching for a beta-reader, for those interested – just comment below or PM me.

So can anyone guess, what's happening with Yuuri?

Anyways, don't forget to review and comment :)

Till next time! 3

P.S – Thank you for those comment in the first chapter and who answered my question regarding about Yuuri's name!

 **Written:** 3/5/17 – 2:38 pm, Sunday

 **Word Count:** 1,491


End file.
